Love Trouble
by Austinxandxallyxloverx
Summary: Ally Dawson a girl who stopped believing in love since she was seven and just can't be tamed.Having meaningless relationships and one night stands she's surprised she got no STDs. Austin Moon a man who just wants to find his one and only but keeps on failing.His faith is slowly but surely fading away. But when these two meet will they think different or not. rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

Love troubled~  
Ally's POV

Love, love, love...yuck don't let me throw up on you. Love is this and that love makes the world go round my ass. I can't believe my friends ditched me to hang with their stupid boyfriends. C'mon we're twenty two for crying out loud we can't be tamed. I mean why is there only one person in the world meant for you, that's just plain shit man. You wanna know what I truly think what love is. I think it's fear for being alone with no one. That's the only reason.

*rrriiiiiinnnnngggggg*  
"Hello Ally Dawson speaking "

"How could you do this to me *sob*"

"Sorry Ryan -"

"My name's Bryan "

"Potato potahto"

"You said you loved *sniff* me"

"Sorry hon.' I just don't feel the sparks anymore, plus I know your gay"

"What!?"

" oh , save it and don't act like it's not true, no real man wants to push his dick in my ass more than my vagina, go practice gay sex on some other skank"

" uh...um"

" speechless that's what I thought  
, bye Ryan "  
With that I ended my other failed relationship. The real reason I don't believe in love; MEN  
M- morons  
E- egotistical  
N- nitwits  
Yeah their attractive but they're just so... Ugh! It's either they cheat on you, leave you for someone better, turned out to be gay or just as no ambition. Oh I totally forgot; to introduce myself;Allison Dawson but call me Ally. I'm 22 years old live by myself in a flat in New York. Got the three best friends in the world. Current status: single. I work at the top publishing company gives you good pay, and I like music. I love coffee, I prefer blondes for some odd reason. And love to go man hunting a.k.a I sound like a slut don't I; but not really I just like men. What am I supposed to do turn lesbian or a nun? I have a disturbing past though. I never talked to nobody about it.

Austin's P. O. V

Love, love, love...Ahhh; where to begin. I would love to find my one and only. But I always end up with a failed relationship I'm starting to give up. My friends say that I'm acting like a 33 year old than actually being 23 yeah I know we're young but still ... I rather get a head start.  
Riiinnnggg

" Hey Aus' how are you today" That was my cousin Jacqui- Lee Moon talking on the phone.

" What do you want 'Lee?"

"Can't I just call my big cousin to say 'hi'?"

"Lemme think about it ...NO"

"Hn! Whatever , I'm gonna ask you to come with us to the club tonight Pwease"

"I'm not sure Jacqui "

"C'mon don't be such a prude"

"I'm not a prude"

"Well come to the fucking club"

"Fine"

"Kk, pick you up at 8 , you better not pussy yourself out of this pussy boy"

"Bye, Jacqui "

" I mean it Moon"

" back at ya, Moon"

With that I ended the call. And I had to ask myself What Did I Just Do?! Anyways that chick who just called me was my cousin. We lived together since her parents died when she was just 4 years old. We look totally different some people mistake us for a couple. She has caramel skin, dark-almost-black-brown eyes, she's shortish, has shoulder length black hair and she's very unruly for a 20 year old. She can be ruthless, and make sure not to go on her bad side; she'll show no mercy.

Ally's P.O.V

"Hey chica!"My bestie Trish said

"Hey mamasita!"

"So I'm goin' clubbing tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?"

"It wasn't necessary to ask; of course I'll come"

"Ok pick you up at 7:30"

"Why so early though?"

"IDK"

"Trish what did I say about using text short cuts while speaking"

"BYE Ally"

"Luv you too" I said before hanging up. Clubbing on a Friday night was usually. What was unusual, is that Trish wants to go early… I only got 3 hours to get I should stop talking to myself know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's P. O. V

"Perfect " I said as I looked on my outfit. I was wearing a mid thigh length dress which showed a little too much of cleavage, 7 inch black killer heels (don't even ask how I learned to walk in them... Brrr).l let my hair down which was slightly curled and I had on red lipstick, the smoky eye effect and a nice amount of blush.

"Tonight, Allison Dawson, you are goin' to let out your inner sex kitten...  
RRAARRR" I purred while doing weird clawing gestures with my hands.

"Seriously Ally" a voice from behind me said while laughing.

"AHHHH...Oh it's just you" I said still gasping for air while glaring at Trish.

"That's all I get an 'oh it's just you' HMPH" she said.

"C'mon Trish we're gonna be late if we don't leave" I said whilst grabbing my and making my out the door.

"Mkay"

Austin's P.O. V

Okay just take a deep breath she's not gonna be here 'til the next half an hour so just kill the time.

Knock, Knock

_I sure wasn't expecting any one_ I thought as I got up to answer. When I looked into the peephole I saw it was Jacqui in one of her mini dresses and heels.

"Why are you here, you're early?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Sorry lover boy but we gotta leave in the next 15 minutes so get shoes and let's go" she said hurriedly.

She must have been eating candy again I thought.

"'Lee have you been eating candy aga-"

"Just grab your shoes and lets go, meet at me by my car in 15, I mean it" she said before I got to protest she was already gone.

"Girl problem?"My neighbor Gil asked.

"She's my cousin" I said awkwardly I said whilst shutting the door.

15 minutes later

"I'm so fancy, y'all ready know!" She was singing it so loud while backing out.

"Uhh... Jacqui can you, like not sing "I asked.

"Trash the whole town, let's get drunk at the minibar" she purposely raised her voice with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ugh I give up"

Finally that song was over, but another one of her favorite songs came on.

"Hot damn it woo your booty like two planets woo go ahead and go ham sandwich woo, n can't stand it, you know what to do with that big fat butt... Wiggle wiggle wiggle "she said while shaking her head frantically. Thank god we were at a stop light.  
" Um, Jacqui I'm pretty sure he didn't say ' ham sandwich '" I corrected.  
"Well almighty know-it-all, what did he say?" She asked while shoving gummy bears into her mouth. I quickly grabbed the bag from her hands.  
" Give them back "she said in a deadly voice as the red light turned to green.  
"Uhh...! Lee the light changed" I said changing the topic. With that she sped off. I held onto my seat belt praying silently. I didn't know why I stepped into her car in the first place she's a reckless driver; she has over 20 speeding tickets for crying out loud.

"Um ... You just drive through a red light!" I shouted like a maniac. Make that 2, 3,4,5,6 red lights before I knew it we stopped in front a club.  
I was gasping for air as I came out of that death trap.  
"C'mon Aus' it's time to get drunk and you to get laid" She said while dragging me in.  
"Jacqui aren't we supposed to join the line?" I asked as we got glares.  
"Non sense, hey Rick "she greeted this tall meaty guy I assumed as security.  
" Hey"greeted as he let us in.

" Hey that's unfair!" A guy in the line shouted.  
"Fuck off" Rick shouted.

As we went we were surrounded by sweaty bodies grinding onto each other I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic.  
"Let's get drunk Aus' it'll give you more confidence" she shouted over the music.  
" uh... I think I have enough already and plus I'm driving us home back"  
"Whatever... Hello there" she purred to a random guy. With that I left to get a light drink, rather that than seeing my cousin shamelessly flirt with a guy.

"A beer please" I said to the bartender.  
"Coming right up sir" he said as he turned to get some.

I turned around and that's when I saw her...

_It's late in the evening__  
__Glass on the side__  
__I've been sat with you__  
__for most of the night___

It like she was luring me in when actually she was dancing.

_Ignoring everybody here__  
__we wish they would disappear__  
__so maybe we could get down now__  
_  
It took me no time to observe her. She had long chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights. Her flawless skin, big brown eyes, cute button nose, thick eyelashes and her lips... Oh her lips... They were plump and looked so inviting. The way her dress clung to her petite body. I felt harder... Down there.

_I don't wanna know__  
__If you're getting ahead of the program__  
__I want you to be mine, lady__  
__To hold your body close__  
__Take another step into the no-man's land__  
__For the longest time lady__  
_  
She started to seductively sway her hips to beat of Ed's single. She was just so... Amazing. I don't believe she's one night stand material. I think. I think. I would spend my life with her.

_I need you darling__  
__Come on set the tone__  
__If you feel you're falling__  
__Won't you let me know__  
__Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh__  
__Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh__  
__If you love me come on get involved__  
__Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe__  
__Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh__  
__Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh___

_Sing!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [x2]__  
__Louder!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh__  
__Sing!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh__  
_  
That's when she sensed me staring at her; so she looked in my direction. I tried to look away but I just sat there gripping my beer tighter. She bit her lip and gave me sexy wink. Before I could think I got up and slowly made my way to her.

_This love is a blaze__  
__I saw flames from the side of the stage__  
__And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days__  
__Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know__  
__But something to drink and maybe something to smoke__  
__Let it go until our roads'll change__  
__Singing we found love in a local rave__  
_  
In a blink of an eye we were grinding on each other. She whispering sexy things in my ear , I doing the same.

"I didn't catch your name" I whispered huskily in her ear, purposeful making sure my lips brush against it. She shivered before she said" It's Ally"  
SCORE

" What about yours sexy?" She purred in my ear then she planted a hot kiss on my neck.

"Austin" I groaned

"Mmm... Can I kiss you?"

Before I knew it her lips were on mine. It felt like I entered a whole new world. Her lips were softer than I imagined and her lipstick tasted like strawberries... I like strawberries.

"Let's get out of here"

"Gladly" she grabbed my hand and off we went.

Anonymous P.O. V

Somewhere in the far corner they watched the two take off.

"Told ya they'd hit it off, he likes brunettes"

" I knew they would but it was fast. Well she did say she had a thing for blondes and tall dudes"

"Well what are we doin' here, lets party and meet some sexy motherfuckers" they said as they started of to the middle of the dancefloor the night's still young 


End file.
